Pleasure in the Darkness
by Jettara1
Summary: Because there were a lot of requests... Jack's having trouble dealing with the loss of his eye sight so Bunny shows him some of the advantages of not being able to see. Just a little Jackrabbit hot and steamy loving.


Pleasure in the Darkness

**Dedicated to you jackrabbit fans who requested a blind Jack smut from my fic Between Light and Dark.**

Jack was scared. He hated the absolute darkness he was trapped in. It was worse than the darkest night when the moon was new. It was worse than Pitch's dark palace that was always in twilight. It was even worse than when he died trapped under water in his pond. He couldn't see a thing and was constantly tripping and stepping on stuff. He stuck to floating most of the time but that made him feel even more disconnected, the wind being his only constant. His anxiety level was growing and it was becoming harder and harder to control his powers. Everything made him jump. It had only been a few weeks and everyone was trying to help him but he was losing hope in ever regaining his eight.

A knock on his door made him jump. "Snowflake?" Bunny called as the door opened.

Jack shifted, using his staff to feel the floor and space in front of him as he stood from the window seat. He heard the click of Bunny's claws as he padded over, so soft that it surprised Jack. He had never heard that particular sound before. Raising one hand he felt out for the Pooka. He hated this, he had no clue how close of far his friend was. Of course he just had to take a step in the wrong direct, bump into the edge of his bed and trip. Giving a small cry he toppled over and into Bunny's arms.

"Sorry!" he yelped, dropping his staff and grasping the Pooka's arms. He felt tears fill his eyes and fought hard not to show his distress. He had cried more than enough already. Pushing himself up he went to take a step back and tripped over his staff, the only thing saving him being Bunny.

"Easy, mate," Bunny said gently, easing him onto the bed. He brushed Jack's bangs back before gently unwinding the gauze from around his head. "I just want to check your eyes before…"

Jack caught his paws as the gauze fell away. He looked up with blind eyes, unseeing and shimmering with tears. "Bunny, it's no use. It's not working."

"It's only been a couple of days, Jack," Bunny assured, laying him back for another healing session. "It takes time."

The boy shook his head and turned away. "I'm blind, not stupid."

"Jack…" He ran a paw through the boy's snowy white hair. Since losing his sight Jack had not been intimate with him. He had gone back into hiding himself from everyone. The hood of his hoodie was always up, hiding his face. The only time Bunny got a good look at him was during their healing sessions or if he sat in for North's daily check-ups. He wasn't about to let Jack hide again. Gently he took him by the shoulder and rolled him onto his back. "We can't give up."

"Why?" Jack asked, his voice small and meek. The tears he wearing fighting spilled from the corner of his eyes.

Bunny sighed. He hated to watch Jack cry. He hated to see him in any sort of pain. Maybe he could distract him, if only a little. Dipping his head he nuzzled Jack's cheek and licked away his tears. The boy frozen beneath him in surprise, then his small fingers began caressing the fur at his neck. Bunny took that as a good sign and moved on to nuzzle and lick the other cheek. Jack's breathing hitched when Bunny pushed his hoodie up and caressed his stomach and chest.

"This isn't a healing session," Jack teased, stroking an ear. He yelped as the Pooka's claws scrapped up his sides to his quickly hardening nipples. His skin was so sensitive, almost – maybe more so – than the first time they had made love. Bunny tweaked his nipples making him squeak. Heat pooled in his groin. Just those simple touches made him want to cum.

"Of course it is," Bunny murmured, kissing his nose and lips then moving down to his chest. "We're just healing other things today."

"Oh? Huh!"

Bunny licked his chest, running his tongue over each nipple. He made Jack jump with each little nip. Jack grabbed his fur, trying to push him down, needing him to touch his erection, but his Bunny was always such a tease. He licked his way down Jack's chest to his belly, paying particular attention to his belly button, one of the more sensitive parts of his body. Jack cried out, arching underneath him. He grabbed Bunny's good ear, trying best not to pull but his body burned. He couldn't see a damn thing but he felt everything a thousand more times than usual. He felt every breath Bunny took, the caress of whiskers, when they twitched and quivered. He felt every stand of fur brush over him, the different textures he never noticed before, the thin softness and the thicker rougher strands.

"Bunny…Bunny…I'm gonna…oh Moon!" he cried out as a large paw cupped his erection through his pants. He came faster and harder than he thought possible and all Bunny had done was touch him. Covering his face, he tried to hide his embarrassment. This was worse than the first time they had sex.

Thankfully Bunny did laugh of tease him. Instead he undid his pants, pulled them off and cleaned him with his tongue. Oh Moon, that tongue was rough and wet and oh so good. And those whiskers and fur like some strange mix of velvet and…and…oh MiM! He was already hard again and Bunny's lips were kissing the head of his length.

"Like this, Snowflake?" Bunny asked, teasing pre-cum from the slit. There's one benefit to not having your eye sight – you're so sensitive."

Jack moaned an agreement. "Bun…Aster!"

He deep throated him, once, twice and then came up to lick the tip again. "You're ready to cum again already. After you get your sight back I'm going to make it a point to blindfold you every now and then."

"Aster, shut up and – nugh!"

The Pooka went down on him again, this time swallowing his length. Jack cried out. He tried tightening his muscles, tried to make it last as long as he could but then Bunny was caressing his thighs, his fur tickling him more, especially when he placed both legs over his furry shoulders and grabbed his rear and lifted it. One well timed hum and Jack was practically screaming. His cum shot deep into Bunny's throat to be drunk down like some sweet elixir. And it continued. Bunny sucked on him and massaged his balls until he came a third time and Jack felt like a pile of goo. Just nice and warm and oh so good. Better than he had in weeks.

Bunny's talented tongue left his cock to lick at his tight ring of muscle. He pulled Jack's ass cheeks open to get better access, intent on making him cum on touch alone. It was easy to make Jack thrash about. The youth head Bunny's head in place, demanding more and begging for release. He was beautiful, blind or not. So Bunny took great pleasure in making him cum. He tongue fucked Jack's ass as he squeezed Jack's base, reaching deep to tease that bundle of nerves that would cause him to go wild with passion and sure enough he hit it straight on. Jack bucked beneath him, trying to impale himself on Bunny's tongue but the Pooka but away after making sure he was slick.

"Lube still in your nightstand?" he asked, laying over Jack and stroking his cheek.

"Yeah…" Jack breathed, fumbling for the nightstand.

Bunny hesitated, ready to get it himself. He smiled when Jack found the draw and opened it, pulling out the lube on his first grab then presented it to him. He kissed the youth's brow with pride. "See, you're not helpless."

Jack grinned and wiggled under him. "Yeah, well after all that teasing I want that big cock of yours in me right now."

"You like big cocks, huh?"

"Only yours."

But Bunny decided to be more of a tease. He liked hearing Jack beg and he was actually wonder just how sensitive Jack was. He spread lube on his fingers and fingered Jack's hole. It slid in easily, Jack's muscles all but sucking it in. He grinned at Jack's moan. He leaned down, brushing his lips against Jack's ear. "Tell me how much you want my cock. Do you want it in your mouth? Do you want to suck it like a lollipop?" He hit Jack's prostrate with his finger causing him to gasp.

"Yes!"

He slid a second finger in. "Do you want me to fuck your beautiful face? Do you want me to bury myself so deep in your throat that your nose is pressed to my fur and chin to my balls?" He hit the prostrate with both fingers harder this time, once, twice then scissored his fingers to stretch him. Jack twisted under him.

"Yes, yes! Moon, yes!" Jack cried, his eyes tight shut, brows bunched as he thrust against those fingers.

Bunny slid a third finger in and began thrusting them in and out, hitting those nerves over and over again drawing low moans and cries from Jack. "But right now, you really want me balls deep in that beautiful ass of yours, no?"

He nodded, whimpering.

"Then open your eyes, love."

Confused, Jack opened his eyes. Bunny heart fell at the sight of those white washed orbs. "But I can't see," Jack whispered, not understanding.

Bunny kissed his forehead. "Doesn't matter, Snowflake. I don't want you ever hiding from me, not this or anything else. You do this for me and I will promise to always bring you such pleasure that you will see stars regardless of your eyes."

Jack gave a small laugh and pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss that stole Bunny's breath. When they broke away a challenging little smirk tugged at his lips. "Prove it." He slipped a hand down Bunny's chest and stomach to grab his hard length and give it a tight squeeze. "And don't for an instant think I'm suddenly fragile because I can't see. I want you pounding into me so hard I'll feel it for a week."

Bunny's purr rumbled in his chest as he took that devious little hand from his throbbing cock and pinned it a the side of Jack's head. "You're a glutton for punishment," he growled, settling between his legs. He quickly spread the left over lube from his fingers over his length before pushing in.

Jack tensed for a brief moment, surprised by his sensitivity. He couldn't go slow. He needed Bunny in him. Right now. He wrapped his legs around Bunny's waist and, grabbing fistfuls of fur, thrust into Bunny, forcing that length deep into him with a cry.

"Shit!" Bunny shouted, filling Jack far faster than he anticipated. He had planned on starting slow, reacquainting himself with Jack's body but now… "Jack…oh sweet heaven, I've missed you. I don't think I can control myself."

"Then don't," Jack said simply, squeezing his muscles around Bunny's hard length a way that drove the Pooka absolutely insane. "Fuck me, Bunny. Plow into me with that huge, juicy cock of yours as if I was just another Pooka. I want to scream until my throat is raw."

Bunny shook his head. Only Jack would be willing to let him go nuts on his body. How many beds had they thrashed already? For one so small he was able to handle so much. Nonetheless, he began slowly, setting a pace that would not hurt his young lover. A little tease of what was to come. When Jack's muscles were loose enough and he was begging for more, he picked up the pace until he felt Jack was ready for the pounding he so begged for. And as much as Bunny loved watching Jack's face during sex for a deep thorough pounding they needed a different position.

"Hands and knees, Frostbite," he growled as he pulled out.

Jack giggled as he rolled over and raised his rear, wiggling it at Bunny oh so temptingly. Bunny gave it a good slap, earning an eep from the boy before he grabbed his hips and pushed back in with one hard thrust.

Jack moaned as he was filled. It felt so good to have Bunny in it. Then Bunny was moving, in and out, fast and harder, pounding into him with all the ferocity of his people, plowing into Jack as he would another of his kind. Jack's fist knotted in the sheets as he pushed back, trying to match Bunny's speed and force. Then Bunny was hitting his prostrate again and again, bringing a painful pleasure as he came yet again, his spunk spilling all over the bed. Bunny held his hips tighter, his thrusts more powerful. The sound off their flesh slapping together filled Jack's ears and the heady scent of sex and musk filled his nose. Everything seemed amplified, as if he was surrounded by sex.

"Oh MiM!" he screamed. "Harder…yes! Right there. Please, more! Nugh!"

If possible Bunny drove deeper and harder with such bruising force that Jack's hips hurt. The springs of the bed squeaked and the frame groaned. Bunny leaned over Jack, his fur ticking his back and then sharp teeth dug into Jack's left shoulder, breaking skin and drawing blood as Bunny's hips piston forward. Hot cum filled Jack to his very core and he cried out again as another orgasm rippled through him. A few more powerful thrusts and Bunny stilled, his length half hard.

Jack laughed, knowing that feeling. "Another round?" he asked.

Bunny nodded, his furry head against his. He gave him a tight hug before moving again.

The ice elf moaned in delight and mild pain as he was pounded into for the next forty-five minutes from every position Bunny could think of – after all the Pookas were the original creators of the Karma-Sutra. He was filled so many times he felt he might burst but Bunny kept his promise. Jack saw stars, galaxies even. And when they finally exhausted each other the best part came…Bunny's ever insistent tongue bath.

Jack lay on a clean section of his bed, his legs wide open as Bunny meticulously licked every inch of him. He ignored Jack's returning erection, focusing on cleaning his chest, stomach and legs. Then when Jack was clean front to back did he give one last blow job that sent Jack off to sweet dreams.

For the first time in weeks he no longer cared if he could see. He was happy with the feel of a warm furry chest against his back and another raging boner pressing into his rear. He felt Bunny push back into him as he slipped into unconsciousness and smiled. Bunny could fuck him until the world ended and he would be happy. He may not have his sight but he had four other senses that all thrilled at Bunny's touch, his scent, his taste, and the sound of his steady and strong heartbeat. Jack could be content with that. Especially if the Pooka kept touching him as he was.


End file.
